A typical forklift carriage sideplate is illustrated in FIG. 1. Sideplate 1 includes rollers 4 that fit within mast channel 5 to enable the forklift carriage to be vertically movable. As shown in FIG. 1, sideplate 1 is a generally vertical element of a fork carriage.